1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper pulley assembly of vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to damper pulley assembly that a material of a hub is formed as aluminum and separate combining ring is inserted into the hub in order to couple an oil seal for reducing in weight of the damper pulley assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of piston and connecting rod that is reciprocated is installed in a cylinder block of a vehicle. The connecting rod is fixed to both side of the cylinder block and connected to a crankshaft transforming linear motion of the piston to rotational motion. And a belt is provided at end portion of the crankshaft. A driving force of the crankshaft is transmitted to a generator or steering pump or air compressor through the belt.
FIG. 1 shows partially cut-away perspective view according to conventional damper pulley assembly of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a damper pulley assembly 1 according to conventional art includes a crankshaft 10 rotating by a cylinder provided in a cylinder block 11, a hub 20 coupled to the crankshaft 10, and a pulley 40 coupled to outside of the hub 20 and monolithically rotating with the hub 20.
A damper 30 is provided between the hub 20 and the pulley 40 and absorbs an impact generated by a rotation of the hub 20.
And an oil seal 70 is provided between the hub 20 and the cylinder block 11. The oil seal 70 prevents leakage of engine oil in the cylinder block 11 to outside of the cylinder block 11.
The hub 20 and the pulley 40 are heaviest part among the hub pulley assembly 1 according to conventional art. Material of the hub 20 and the pulley 40 is used as high stiffness material such as cast iron (FC25) for a connection with other parts.
Such as, since most parts of the damper pulley assembly 1 are formed as cast iron, weight of the damper pulley assembly 1 is increased. And since heavy damper pulley assembly 1 is rotated by the crankshaft 10, there is a problem that fuel consumption of a vehicle is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.